Stalker
Stalker was a scout in the Ninth Blade of the Crimson Guard and one of the so-called "Lost brothers". He had been recruited as part of the Third Induction in the early 1160s from Bael during the Guard's migration through that part of the world.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.8 He was known for his knowledge of his homeland and its lore. He sported sandy hair, a blond moustache and had bright hazel eyes.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.9 Stalker wore knee-high leather moccasins and a conical helmet with a braided silk cord in addition to the Guard's typical dark crimson cloak and studded hauberk.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.9 He kept a pouch hanging around his neck that he kneaded when thinking.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.150 Stalker had exceptional endurance and was capable of running at a fast clip for several days with minimal rest.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.212 In Return of the Crimson Guard Seeing no future in their homeland, Stalker, Badlands, and Coots joined the Crimson Guard.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.233 Stalker was with the Guard when they besieged the warlock Shen's fortress atop the Spur in Bael. He joined Greymane's force that broke into the Spur's central staircase where they confronted Shen directly.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1 He asked Ogilvy to watch after new recruit Kyle during the assault.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.16 With the end of the Diaspora, Stalker's company returned to Stratem. There, he was part of a squad sent to reconnoiter the Guard's assembly point at Fortress Haven in anticipation of Lieutenant Skinner's arrival.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.148 After Kyle was falsely accused of murdering Stoop, Stalker, Badlands, and Coots volunteered to help track him down. They came upon Kyle three days later as he was about to be captured by Mara, one of the Guard mages. The three drove Mara off and introduced themselves as the "Lost brothers". They invited Kyle to join them as deserters, saying, "We never really were cut out for this mercenary business."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.193-194 The Guard offered no more of a future than their homeland.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.233 The deserters found their way to the village of Canton's Landing on Stratem's west coast. There they were caught in the act of stealing a boat owned by Traveller and the Thel Akai Ereko. The six reached an agreement to travel together when Kyle stated that they were headed for the Dolmens of Tien on Jacuruku, a location he had heard mentioned by Skinner during the murder of Stoop, and which Ereko reacted strongly to.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 1, UK PB p.280 On Jacuruku, Stalker helped fend off the Yakshaka warriors of the Thaumaturgs as they tried to imprison Traveller.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 4, UK PB p.380-387 Then, at the Dolmens of Tien, he helped free the Crimson Guard leader K'azz D'Avore and witnessed Ereko's murder at the hands of Kallor.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK PB p.439 After a detour through Shadow where Traveller left their party, they arrived on Quon Tali just in time to join the Avowed for the Battle of the Plains. They helped a small contingent of the Guard bottleneck the pilgrim bridge south of the battlefield and kept twenty-nine thousand Kanese soldiers from assisting the Malazans.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, UK PB p.625-628 Afterwards Stalker declined K'azz D'avore's offer to return to the Guard. Instead the Lost brothers and Kyle took on Greymane and the Brethren spirit Stoop as travelling companions for parts unknown.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 4, UK PB p.672-674 In Stonewielder Stalker followed Greymane to Delanss where the Malazan renegade opened a fighting academy. Stalker and the other Lost brothers proved too rough as teachers, breaking bones and bloodying noses, so Greymane asked them to quit. The trio left Delanss by ship headed west.Stonewielder, Prologue, UK TPB p.31 In Assail He was among the so-called "Lost brothers", along with fellow Guardsmen Badlands and Coots. It was later revealed that the Lost brothers were in fact members of the Iceblood Lost clan, Stalker being the clan leader. Stalker had a falling out with his brothers/cousins, Coots and Badlands, and returned to their lands on Assail without them. There, he discovered Cal-Brinn and the surviving members of the Fourth Company defending themselves from attackers. He offered them a home if they became Lost hearthguards.Assail (novel), Chapter 10 Stalker helped protect Fisher, Kyle, and Cal-Brinn in their flight to the Salt Peaks by leading away the Kerluhm T'lan Imass that were pursuing them.Assail (novel), Chapter 14 Presumably, he later joined the new united clan of surviving Icebloods founded by Orman.Assail (novel), Epilogue Quotes Notes and references Category:Iceblood Category:Males Category:Bael natives Category:Crimson Guard members